DragonLance Fanfic
by Raistly
Summary: Raistly has just found out about her homeland and who her parents are and where they could be found! She goes to the Tower of High Sorcery and finds out much about mainly her father and what had happened to him and where he is now. Turns out that she has
1. Default Chapter

DragonLance FanFic

Introduction

((This is a story about my character Raistly and about her and her homeland and what it's about. You don't need to know a thing aboutKrynn and DragonLancefor I will be giving background information about it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it))

The Continent of Ansalon and the World of Krynn is the most mythical place that you can ever imagine (in my opinion). This magical place is full of different creatures, people, and places that has such majestic feeling to it that the book will suck you right into it. This story is about my character Raistly Crys Majere. Daughter of the famous Mage Raistlin Majere. (I will fill you in on who these characters are in a moment).

The War of the Lance has ended and many people and creatures have died because of it. The Dragon's have gone to sleep once more and a new era has begun with new heroes to take places of the old. Krynn is safe once more… for now.

There are many different creatures that you may not have heard of before. And there's places that you should know about. I will tell you about them here. There are different types of Elves and they all live in different places. The Silvanestian Elves live in Silvanesti, and the city of Silvanost. They speak the language Silvanost. They are the closest to the Qualinostian Elves. These Elves live in Qualinesti, the city of Qualinost and speak the language Qualinost. Apart from the basic two types of elves, all that's left is the Wilder Elves. They are the types of Elves that speak they're own language and they are allowed to get paid for doing maids work for the Qualinostian and Silvanestian Elves. The Elves do not allow other types of creatures into their homes unless invited, no invite means death with one foot in their territory.

Apart from the Elves, there are Dwarves. The Dwarves live in the mountains called Normaar and work day in and day out. They work and live in the mountains and are the types of creatures that have great craftmanship and are always willing to flaunt it. The only time that Dwarves will come down from the mountains is if there is a meeting that should be attended to. Or if there's a really good fight. But ever since the War of the Lance ended, they have been seen in pubs. The Dwarves also are the ones that make beer, or in this day and age, Dwarf Spirits, which is much more powerful then beer itself.

Kender! These little guys are small for a reason. They are put into a small town called Kendermore. They were put here because they like to "borrow" from other people. As soon as they see something that catches their eyes, they will "accidentally" put it into one of their many pockets. They are described as: The nuisance of Krynn, are immune to fear, and wherever they go, trouble seems to follow. (But of course, these guys are my favourite creatures in the books).

The Knights of Solamnia. These Knights are humans that decided to go with what's called the Code of the Measure. They are training constantly are only made into knights when they have proven themselves worthy. But after the War of the Lance, the Code has gone down the tube. But when most knights want to become a knight, they must learn how to go by the Code just incase something comes up. These knights train in the city of Solamnia.

Gully Dwarves are the stupidest creatures in Krynn. They talk really fast and you can't understand a word that they are saying. You have to tell them to slow down just to understand one word. These creatures are so short-minded that when they make something, for that's what they are meant to do, they never finish it and then go onto the next project that they have in mind. These little guys live everywhere and don't really have one place to go to.

Mages are sorted into three types of robes. They are the most hated of all of Krynn. Everyone thinks that they are all evil and they just want the world to die and parish. This, of course, is not true. There is the Black Robed Mages, they are the ones that follow the God Tarkhsis, or the Five-Headed Dragon. She is the controller of the Abyss and during the War of the Lance, the one that wanted to destroy the world of Ansalon. The Black Robe Mages live in the Tower of High Sorcery and they are the only ones that can see the moon Lunar at night. The Red Robes are the Neutral robes that don't have a God to worship for they worship their own God. They're allowed to live anywhere in Krynn for they have no tower and they can see the red moon. The White Robes are the highest power of any robes. They live in the High Clerist Tower and they worship the God Paladine. They can see the white moon Solina. Anyone that wants to become a Mage must study immensely and then when they are of age, must take a brutal test to succeed as a true Mage.

Then finally, there is the humans. They can become Mages, Warriors, or a Knight. They are the main creature of Krynn. Not much to tell you there for like in real life, there are many different types of humans.

The World of Krynn is a fascinating place to be, but there is something that might happen soon. You'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens.


	2. Raistlin Majere's Daughter?

DRAGONLANCE FANFIC

CHAPTER 1

The day was hot, but the trees along the sides of the dirt path gave shade to travelers. A young girl walked along this path towards the city of Palanthas, and also, the Tower of High Sorcery.

It has been about 20 years since the War of the Lance has ended. Peace was trying to get together between the Silvanesti and Qualinesti Elves. Many of the old ways has changed, but some of these changes maybe for the worst.

The girl stood at the top of the hill that ended the trees and the shade. She squinted against the sun and stopped walking. As she let her eyes adjust to the light, she focused on the city of Palanthas, but mostly on the Tower that stood tall among the rest of the city. It was black as night, and even though the sun shone brightly upon it, it stood out like a black cloud, an evil cloud.

A smirk appeared on her face as she continued to walk. She was almost to her destination. Thoughts on what she was going to see thoughts of what to say when she got there appeared in her head.

A man stood at the window of the Tower of High Sorcery, watching the people of Palanthas walk around the market, In his room, the people looked like specks, but he could sense and see the scared faces of the people when they looked up at the Black Tower.

His black robes rustled when he moved, his eyes darting in every direction so that he knew where everything was. He spotted some people at the docks trying to persuade the sea dwarves to not destroy their boat. They apparently didn't have enough money to dock their boat at the docks and was trying to get the sea dwarves something else then coins.

The Tower was surrounded by what looked like white-barked leafless trees. This forest called the Shoikan Grove, was enchanted and was meant to keep unwanted visitors or wanderers out. This part of the city was mostly deserted, for whom in their right mind would live near a black sorceress tower and an enchanted dead, yet alive, forest.

The man looked out the window and then he sighed and went back to his desk in his laboratory. He sat down and looked at the book that he was reading. The book was from his ishalafi/i, shalafi means master or teacher in Elven. The symbols, some of them hard to understand or say, puzzled him in why his master would write this.

Just when the man was deep in his thoughts, he felt a presence going into the woods. He stood up from his desk and walked over to a mirror that showed the forest magically. He looked in and saw what looked like a girl figure with black robes on walking in the woods. Usually the forest would have engulfed any travelers towards that Tower in shadows. The Abyss, through legend, was supposed to live under the Shoikan Grove and hands from souls and skeletons were supposed to reach up and grab all the travelers that went through the Forest.

But in this case, the forest did nothing but move it's branches in the wind that wasn't there. The traveler had her hood up and she got safely through the forest and then opened the gates and walked towards the door.

The man ran out of his laboratory and down towards the door with a flick of his hand. He was there at the bottom of the stairs as quickly as you can saw "move."

Her Point Of View 

The girl walked to the edge of the Shoikan Grove. She had been seeing this day ever since she could remember. She gulped down her fear and then headed into the forest. She wasn't going to back down now, not until she knew the truth, not until her mission was successful. She looked at the road ahead of her and not at the trees themselves. It was as if the person in the tower was waiting for her, or the trees knew who she was. But she had never been in this forest before and she didn't see what was so scary about it.

She was relieved when she saw the gates appear at the end of the trees. She walked quicker and opened the gates. The gates were black as the tower and had a dragon on each side as if they were the guardians. She looked at the craftsmanship and smiled a bit to herself. It was beautiful in her eyes.

She then looked towards the doors and saw that no one was guarding the doors. She looked at that confusingly, why would no one have such an almighty tower unguarded. She shrugged it off and walked towards the door. She stood on the step and looked at the door. Fear ran through her, but her courage kept her going. She was just about to knock when the door opened and a man stood in front of her.

His hood was down and it showed his dark black hair and his Elven ears. His eyes were a piercing green as he stared at her. She kept her feet where they were, even if she wanted to run away. His voice was cool and yet menacing at the same time, "You've traveled a long way. Come inside." He said and then stood out of the way for her to walk into the Tower.

She stood where she was and she looked at him. Her eyes were golden and shaped like an hourglass, "Do you not wish to know who I am? I wish to know who you are." She demanded.

He stood back in front of her and he said, "My name is Dalamar. I am the new Master of this Tower. As to who you are. I have a feeling that I've met you somewhere before."

She looked at him and she shook her head, "Well, Dalamar. My name is Raistly, and I've just found out that my father was Raistlin Majere, the greatest mage to live during the War of the Lance."


End file.
